Wrapped Up in the Moment
by adoreleo
Summary: A remarried Leo gets caught by the President in a compromising position with his assistant.


Title: Wrapped Up in the Moment

By: adoreleo

Rating: Mature – (language and sexual situations)

Characters: Leo, Jed and Margaret

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: These characters are from the NBC, WB, TV show The West Wing; they do not belong to me.

Beta: Thanks to Lynn for taking the time from her busy schedule to beta this story.

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Summary: A remarried Leo gets caught by the President in a compromising position with his assistant.

* * *

"Margaret, please…" Leo begs, as he presses his body against hers, trying to convey his urgent need. He has tried not to be aroused by her at work anymore, but sometimes he just can't help himself.

"Leo, we… really… shouldn't," she expresses, in a slightly annoyed voice, as she halfway tries to push him away. He has her pinned against the wall in his office, between his credenza and filing cabinets. She feels his strong yearning pressed up against her thigh and it makes her body pulsate with need for him.

"Ya… used to let me," he playfully runs his hands across her ribs and rests them on the underside of her breasts.

"Yeah, but… that was… before," she breathes out, as the pleading edginess of his voice makes her want him all the more.

"Before what," his hands travel higher and he begins to unbutton her silky blouse, his fingertips brushing against her smooth skin. He becomes lightheaded as he breathes in the soft vanilla scent of her body.

"Before you got… remarried," she wills her body to stop reacting to his advances, even though she wants him so badly. But, she doesn't want to get caught doing this at work. Leo has had enough bad press since he got remarried and she's not going to be the cause of anymore trouble for him.

"I know I'm married, you don't have to… remind me," he starts to nibble on his assistant's neck. "It was just… a little over… two months ago."

"Well, at least you… remember," she softly chides.

"Yeah, so… stop fighting me… will ya," he lightly demands, as he starts to suck on one of her earlobes. He knows how this drives her absolutely crazy. He moves his hands back to her breasts and starts gently kneading them through her now opened blouse.

"Oh… Leo," slips from her lips, as she leans her head back against the wall and enjoys his talented mouth. A tingling sensation runs though her body, as he abandons her ear, runs his tongue down her neck and then starts to suck on her bare collar bone.

"That's it… Baby," his gravelly deep voice rumbles. He knows he's winning the battle now and he intensifies his actions with both his mouth and hands, causing the front of his pants twitch in anticipation.

Margaret slowly pulls her head away from him. "Don't you think… your pregnant wife might mind you doing this here…now?" Leo's hands are everywhere on her body, making her want him, consequences be dammed.

"Nope," falls off his lips very matter-of-factly.

"You seem… pretty sure of yourself," she raises one of her legs and lightly rubs his desire with her knee. She just can't help herself. He's so incredibility sexy and irresistible when he gets like this. She knows this is so wrong, but it's never stopped them in the past. He's always been able to get her so excited that she quickly gets over any thoughts of wrong doing.

"See, I knew you still wanted me… just as much as I… want you," he moans from her touch, as he gently moves her opened blouse aside, and starts dropping kisses on the curves of her breasts.

"How are you going to… satisfy…" her voice goes higher, as Leo starts to suck on one of her breasts through her pretty pink bra, "your young wife at night, if you spend yourself here at work?"

"Trust me," he softly growls, as he starts to work her short skirt up over her hips, "she won't be neglected at home at tonight… or any other night."

"Isn't this how you got yourself into trouble in the first place?" She asks, with a smile, when she hears him unzip the zipper of his expensive pin striped trousers.

"Whatdaya mean?" Leo stops what he is doing and gives his red headed assistant a puzzled look.

"Screwing her against a wall," Margaret bluntly says uncharacteristically. She usually detests that word for describing love making, but it seems very appropriate at the moment.

"That happened in a hotel in Chicago, not here… at work," he finishes unzipping his pants, pushes her skirt up even higher and then slides his hands behind her, unfastening her bra with ease.

"Are you sure?" She widens her stance, since her hips are now free from her skirt, in preparation for the intimate moment they are about to share.

"Nah, I guess… I'm really not that… sure," he smirks, as he moves her bra up out of the way, allowing him better access to her breasts.

"Oh… and why's that?" Margaret says in a surprised voice, as he starts to kiss and nip at one of her bare breasts.

"Let's see…" Leo mumbles, as he alternates between her breasts. "I've taken her on my desk, on my couch, in my chair, bent over my table and… even once… in the stream pipe distribution room, so anything's possible, I guess."

"My… aren't you a… cocky one?" She enticingly whispers, as she reaches inside his unzipped pants, finds her way through the opening of his silk boxers and takes a hold of him.

"You know it… Baby," he moans, as he abandons her breasts. 'Thank goodness, she's wearing a skimpy thong today,' he thinks to himself, as he easily moves her lacy panties aside and positions himself at her apex.

"Oh… sweet… merciful… God," she moans, as he crosses her threshold.

"Hey… that's my line," he smirks, as he slowly moves further inside her warmth.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry… about it," he murmurs, as he tightly holds onto her, so she won't lose her balance and fall. He slowly starts to build a tempo after he is sure they can maintain their position against the wall.

Both of them are so wrapped up in the moment that they fail to realize that someone has stepped into the room.

"Leo, just… what the hell… are you doing?" The President loudly huffs, as he shuts the door behind him.

"Shit," falls from Leo's mouth as he jumps away from his assistant. Thankfully for Margaret, her skirt falls back down into place. She quickly turns her body towards the wall and hastily buttons up her blouse, not worrying about fastening her bra. Leo says a silent payer of thanks that his back is in the direction of his friend as he quickly arranges himself back in his boxers and carefully zips up his pants before he turns around to face his Commander in Chief.

"Well… If you don't know what we were doing… then you're in sad shape," Leo angrily growls, not happy to have been interrupted.

"Watch the smart mouth, my friend," Jed warns, as he folds his arms over his chest. "I thought you said that this wouldn't happen again, especially after you got married a couple of months ago and… you sure as hell… shouldn't be doing this… anymore with your assistant."

"Well, Sir… and I thought you weren't going to barge into my office anymore… unannounced," Leo's voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"I didn't say that," Jed quickly argues. "You might have suggested that… I stop popping in. But remember… you work for me," his points at his friend.

Leo looks at his watch and then back at the President. "What are ya doing back here so soon anyway? Did you run out on the Speaker of the House, again? You know, you really do need to learn to control your temper."

"We're not discussing me right now. We're discussing you," the President says quickly, as he moves further into the room. "Leo, you're a married man now," he says in an even tone.

"Why the hell, does everyone insist on reminding me of that today," Leo rolls his eyes, as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"And… Margaret," the President shakes his head, as he turns his attention towards her.

"Yes, Sir," she timidly steps out from behind Leo, where she's been hiding, hoping that he might have forgotten about her being in the room. Her face is still flushed from their amorous activities and from the embarrassment of getting caught, again.

"I'm disappointed with you. I thought that, at least you… could control yourself around him," he motions towards his Chief of Staff.

"I know, I'm sorry, Sir. But I really did try, at first, to resist him," she lowers her eyes and blushes even more. "But… Sir, I am his assistant and well… Leo can be sooo… persuasive and..."

"Yeah, I just bet he can," the President interrupts. "And look where that's… gotten him. Married to a beautiful young woman with a baby on the way."

"Yes, Sir," she bobs her head, trying hard not to smile. She is so happy that Leo is going to get a second chance at fatherhood.

"Leo," Jed quickly turns his attention back at his best friend. "How are you going to take care of business at home at night, if you're moonlighting here at work during the day?"

"I told him the very same thing, Sir," Margaret pipes up with authority.

"Hey," Leo turns towards Margaret. "You just said… you were my assistant, so… don't ya… have some work… ya should be doing?" Leo throws Margaret a halfway sarcastic look.

"Nope," she smirks, as she shakes her head.

"Leo, you're not as young as you used to be," Jed reminds him with a smirk. "I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, in that department. I hear that younger woman can be very demanding."

"Hey," he protests loudly. "I'm not **that…** old yet. I can still satisfy my wife every night," he proudly brags.

"Big talk from a little man," the President smiles.

"Hey, whose wife is pregnant?" He quickly points out with an impish grin.

"She wasn't your wife… when you… got her that way."

"True, but I'm still… da man," Leo smirks and then thinks that Josh would be proud that he borrowed one of his deputy's pet phrases. "And, I might add, I'm taller than you, too."

"You're only slightly taller than me, but that's because of my bad back."

"I'll always been taller than you. It's true what they say, the memory goes first." Leo smirks.

"Whatever," the President shakes his head. "I can still out last your sorry ass."

"I think not."

Margaret softly clears her throat as she rolls her eyes and then folds her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Margaret," Leo turns towards her.

"Can I please be excused?" She asks, annoyed with the both of them and their bulging testosterone levels.

"Yes, Margaret," Leo and Jed both say in unison.

"Hey, I'm the boss around here," the President informs his Chief of Staff with a smirk.

"That may be, Sir, but… she is… married to me," Leo proudly boasts to his best friend with a full watt grin, as he takes Margaret by the hands, leans in to give her a kiss and quietly tells her he loves her.

"You bet your ass… I'm married to you," she smirks, as she squeezes his hands and returns his kiss.

"Sorry, 'bout before, Baby. I just… well… sorry," he whispers.

"That's okay, Honey, I'm just as responsible as you are," she whispers back.

"Yeah, you… with that short skirt and those long legs, prancing around my office all morning," he smiles.

"Works every time," she winks, before she gives him a quick hug and then turns to leave. "Bye, Mr. President."

"Bye, Margaret," Jed smiles. He's so happy that Leo and she are together. He knows that his best friend is well taken care of now. But, it would be nice if he never had to witness them having another intimate moment again.

"I shouldn't be too long and then we can go over my schedule for this afternoon," Leo calls after his wife.

"Okay," she smiles, as she unlocks the door and then heads off for the ladies room to fix her bra.

Jed walks over to Leo's couch, sits down and motions for Leo to join him. "So old man, how's it feel to about to become a father again at such an advanced age?" He teases.

"Great," Leo ignores the President's age comment, and sits down in the chair in front of his window. "I can't wait for him… to get here."

"Him?" Jed's eyes go wide.

"Yeah, him. We're having a boy," Leo smiles. They had been to the doctor's office this morning for a second ultrasound and it confirmed what the first one showed. He just can't keep it in anymore that he's having a son.

"Wow, a son. That was something that I was never able to accomplish," Jed says with awe.

"Well, from I hear, it's not from lack of trying," Leo smirks.

"Hey, who have you been talking to?"

"Abbey."

"My wife?"

"Yeah."

"Jed, you're an old man, you need to slow down in the bedroom area, before you hurt yourself," Leo teases with a smirk.

"You should talk," Jed points a finger at Leo. "I know how you really broke your wrist a few of months ago."

"Abbey," Leo shakes his head. "I should have known she couldn't keep her big mouth shut," Leo inanely grins. He and Margaret were working late one night at the office and they got to messing around and right in the middle of trying out something new, Leo lost his footing and fell hard, landing on his right wrist.

"Seriously, Leo, how's Margaret doing?"

"She's doing great. The doctor doesn't foresee any problems."

"And the baby?"

"All of the tests came back normal." The doctor had been concerned about Margaret's age and the fact that she had never had a baby before, so as a precaution they ran some extra tests.

"Got any names picked out?"

"Yeah."

"Care to share?"

"I'll let you know… just as soon as… my son's born," Leo proudly grins. Margaret and he decided not to tell anyone, in case they changed their minds.

"Ah… Leo… come on. You can tell your best friend."

"Nope," Leo flatly states.

"I always told you with the girls," Jed slightly whines.

"That's because you can't keep a secret."

"I can too," Jed argues.

"Yeah, right," Leo shakes his head.

"Okay, okay…I can take a hint."

"That'll be a first," Leo rolls his eyes.

"So, how many weeks along is Margaret now?"

"Twenty weeks."

"Oh," Jed smiles. "So you're still enjoying the raging hormones stage," Jed smiles, as he fondly remembers all the fun he and Abbey had during the second trimester of each of her three pregnancies.

"Well, I was earlier, until you barged in. You know your timing really sucks. Ya coulda waited a few more minutes."

"I think you're giving yourself too much credit, my friend," Jed teases.

"And you coulda just backed out of my office, without saying a word, too."

"Maybe… but this was more fun."

"Yeah, well… I don't think Margaret thinks so."

"Yeah, probably not. But it's all your fault. You need to learn how to… lock the doors to your office."

"I had locked all of them but yours, since you… weren't supposed to have been back for another couple of hours."

"I guess you were never a Boy Scout?"

"Huh?"

"Their motto… be prepared," Jed smiles. "Hey, but this isn't the only time you weren't prepared in the past few months, now is it?"

"Whatdaya mean?"

"Remember, your wife is… pregnant."

"Well, it's your damn fault anyway."

"How do you figure that?"

"Margaret got pregnant on the trip to Chicago that you made me go on at the last second."

"So, how is that my fault?"

"If you and Abbey, at dinner that night, hadn't been so… well… you know how you two get when you're both feeling… amorous."

Jed can only grin and nod his head. He remembers the night well that Leo is talking about. There is nothing better than hotel sex and he knows that Leo would agree to that.

"So, if you two hadn't been hell bent on flaunting your over-active sex drives… in front of me, I wouldn't have been so… so worked up when I got back to my hotel room that night."

"So… it's my fault," Jed puts a hand to his chest.

"Right," Leo nods his head in firm agreement.

"Haven't you two ever heard of… birth control, my friend?"

"Yeah. But, I couldn't very well go down to the lobby and buy some condoms at the hotel shop."

"You could have asked your agent," the President suggests with a wry grin.

"I don't think Eddie carries them around anymore, since he no longer protects the Vice President," Leo smirks.

"That's not what I meant, although you've probably got a point there," Jed frowns. "But Eddie could have gone after them or sent someone."

"I know that my agents were aware of Margaret and I, back then when it started, but Margaret didn't realize it and well… it was all new to her back then, having someone standing outside my door while we… umm..."

"Wasn't Margaret taking the pill? I mean… isn't that what most women do these days?"

"Yes, she normally did," Leo pauses, as he looks towards Margaret's area and then back to his friend. "But… her prescription had lapsed and… she didn't have time to go see her doctor before we left and well… she counted days and thought we've be… safe, but..." He hopes Margaret doesn't mind him sharing so much information with his best friend.

"You could have just not done it."

"Trust me," Leo shakes his head adamantly. "**That**… just wasn't a possibility."

"You need to learn to control yourself better."

"There's the pot calling the kettle black," Leo laughs. "Just how many times, have I walked in on you and Abbey?"

"Well, we… live here," Jed motions with his hand, towards the Residence.

"Yes, you live in the Residence. But, how does that give you the right to do it in the passageway between our offices, or on Josh's desk, or on Toby's sofa or…" Leo starts to count off on one of his hands.

"Alright, Leo, you've made your point."

"Oh and… let's not forget, my personal favorite. You bending Abbey over the table on the campaign bus during your reelection."

"Leo," the President warns, as he tries not to smile from the image in his head from that day.

"Okay, I'll quit. But, it's still your fault."

"Leo, you don't regret that… Margaret's pregnant," he asks cautiously.

"For heavens sakes no!" Leo loudly says, as he jumps up from his chair. Margaret and he had never discussed having kids, but once they found out she was pregnant, they both were overjoyed.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Leo," Jed raises a hand towards Leo. "I'm sorry I asked. I was just checking."

Leo slowly sits back down. "Why would you even think that?" Leo asks, in a bothered voice.

"Well, you said it was my fault and…" Jed tries to explain.

"Jed, I'm sorry," Leo interrupts and surprises his friend by actually calling him by his name. "I was just teasing ya. I am so thrilled that Margaret's pregnant. I do wish that we had been married before it happened, so the press would leave her alone, but… I can't wait until my son gets here."

"Do you think you'll be able to last that long?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout today it was just because… well…" Leo slightly blushes. He had been worked up ever since Margaret was laying on the examine table in the doctor's office, earlier this morning.

"No Leo," the President smiles. "I wasn't talking about you pressing your wife up against the wall. Although, I do wish you would stop doing that in here or at least be smart enough to lock all your doors when you're having a …private moment. Someone else coulda walked in on you two. What if it had been Charlie?"

"Yeah, he's been scarred enough by you and Abbey," Leo grins.

"Leo."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," Leo smiles. "And yeah, I guess I'm gonna have to calm down a little and wait for his arrival. I've already filled the nursery with tons of baby boy things. I think… I'm driving Margaret crazy 'bout it."

"Yeah, I bet you are," the President stands and so does Leo. "Well, I guess I should go find Charlie and see what's next."

"Or… since you're a couple of hours ahead of schedule, you could go find Abbey," Leo winks at his best friend.

"I would, but she's not due back from her day trip until later this afternoon," he sighs. "So, I guess I'd go back to running the country," he sighs.

"Okay, I'll be here."

The President turns and heads for the door, which connects their two offices, and then stops to look back at his friend. "Leo, you're a lucky man."

"Yeah, I am," Leo beams with pride. "Thank you, Sir."

* * *

"Is it okay to come in?" Margaret cautiously asks, as she peaks her head inside her husband's office.

"Yeah, Baby, come're," Leo gives her a sympathetic smile, as he stands from behind his desk. He knows that she's probably still embarrassed about getting caught by the President, again. He vows to himself to make sure they never got caught like that again.

"Is he mad?" She asks, as she walks into his office.

"No, he's not mad. But, he does want me to make certain that all doors are locked, to protect the innocent, if we should happen to have a moment in here again," Leo explains with a smirk as he walks over to his wife.

"That's probably a good idea," Margaret softly smiles, just before he takes her in his arms.

"I'm really sorry, Baby," he kisses her tenderly.

"I know… and I'm just as much to blame, 'cause I was trying to get you hot and bothered," she shyly admits in a hushed tone. She kept finding all kinds of reasons to go in and out of his office this morning, making sure he got plenty of flashes of her long legs.

"Well, as usual it… worked," Leo smiles.

"I blame it on my raging hormones." Just being next to him right now, has her wanting him. He is the best lover she has ever had. He sure doesn't act like his age when it comes to that.

"Yeah, but, I do need to learn to control myself better around you, here at work."

"Or at least learn to control… Little Leo," she giggles, as she kisses the spot behind his right ear that drives him crazy.

"Yeah, him… too," he moans.

"He's always… getting you… into trouble," she seductively whispers, as she runs her fingers down his zipper.

"Yeah, but I can handle it," Leo starts to nibble on one of her earlobes.

"You… can?" Her voice goes high with excitement.

"Is that a challenge, Mrs. McGarry?" Leo pulls her body tightly against his.

"I don't know, do you think you're… **up** to it?" She grabs a hold of his backside with both hands and pulls him closer.

"Yeah, I'm up to it," he kisses her hard on the lips.

"I guess you are," she coos, feeling his desire pressing against her.

"I'll just be a second," Leo quickly walks around the office, ensuring that all three doors are locked. He removes his suit coat and tie, and then tosses them on his table.

"Okay," Margaret saunters towards the couch, as she starts to unbutton her blouse and then waits for him.

"Now, where were we?" Leo says, as he joins her by the couch and slides her blouse off her shoulders and throws it on the chair.

"You were about to get… lucky," she reaches out and snaps his suspenders.

"Well, the President did say earlier that I was a lucky man," Leo grins, as he helps remove her bra with his nibble fingers. His pants are getting very snug in front.

"I don't think he meant it like this, though." Margaret pulls down his suspenders and unbuttons his shirt.

"Probably not," Leo takes off his shirt and t-shirt.

Margaret starts to unzip her skirt, "Leo, I can't get, this," she turns, allowing him access to her zipper.

"Glad to help," Leo reaches out and unzips it with no problems. "Now, how about me?" Leo loves it when she helps him out of his clothes, especially his pants.

"I'd love to," she says as, she unfastens his pants and slowly unzips them, making sure she rubs him on the way down.

"Baby, you drive me crazy," he puts a hand on hers, holding it in place.

"Leo, we should probably hurry, you have senior staff in the Oval Office in thirty minutes."

"Could ya stop being my assistant for five minutes… and just be my wife," Leo grins, as he lets go of her hand and then lets his pants fall to the floor.

"It's **hard**… not to," she teases, knowing that word will make him even more aroused. "And this… had better take longer than five minutes," she says, as she slowly pushes down her panties and then kicks them free.

"It was just a figure of speech."

"Well, I hope I'm the only… figure… for you," Margaret says, as she lifts her breasts, enlarged from her pregnancy, with her hands.

"Oh, you are Baby, trust me," Leo groans at the site of his naked pregnant wife, standing in from of him.

"Lose the boxers, Mr. McGarry," she orders.

"Yes, Ma'am," Leo grins and quickly removes his silk boxers and moves towards his wife. "Whatever you say," he grins as he takes his wife in his arms and starts kissing her neck.

"Leo, I've been meaning to talk to you about something," she pulls away from him slightly.

"Margaret, can't it wait. I'm kinda busy here."

"No, not really."

"Come on Baby, get with me here."

"I will, after I tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well… I think we need to change his nickname to… Big Leo," she purrs into Leo's ear as she takes a hold of him.

"I really wish ya would," he smiles, as he enjoys her touch for a few more moments, before he gently lays her down on his couch and starts to make sweet love to her on the very same spot where it all began so many months before.

The End.

Authors Notes:

This story is part of my Little Leo series that I had planned a long time ago, but never got around to writing any more stories for it. This series started with Disseminating Whispers (which can be found at this site, under my penname of adoreleo or you can join my adoreleofanfiction group at yahoo). Hopefully, there will be more adventures for Little Leo.


End file.
